What one expected of the Slytherins
by C'isLoyse
Summary: In the 1997-1998 school year, for the Carrows the Gryffindors are meant to act imprudently and to be caught, the boring Ravenclaws to stay sensibly out of it, the oppressed Hufflepuff to lay assiduously low… and everybody expects of the Slytherins – with fierceness or aversion – to take the course of action of future officers of the high Pure-Blood Society.
1. When our lives were about to –

_Here comes my first fanfiction. I write it currently with a German and a French version, in the Wizarding World of J.K. Rowling. Thanks to_ _ **hikahimaru**_ _for the support. I hope you_ – readers – will enjoy it.

* * *

When our lives were about to explode

* * *

The House to which one belonged at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hasn't always played such a critical role in our existence. I was a Slytherin. My little sister, Keelin, was a Slytherin. My mother was a Slytherin either. But my father and Keelin's twin brother, Aedhan, weren't. Of course the issue became more and more decisive as I grow up at Hogwarts. And my younger siblings' Sorting leaded to more distrust than mine three years before. It had been possible however to get through this before my sixth schoolyear. It was during the previous summer that we understood all was about to change.

Since the summer of my tenth birthday I knew that my parents were keeping some secrets from us. I had every confidence that it was a cause for conflict. Then, as time went on, I spotted that my father had kept it from my mother for much a long time. Aedhan and Keelin eventually understood that something was going on, to a smaller extent. If the decision had been mine, I would have ended up by telling them what I knew. Well, surely, I would have done it for Aedhan. However, about Keelin nothing could be less certain.

I hope I've loved her as an older sister should love an annoying little one. But when I was younger, I felt almost jealousy when I saw how close she was to Aedhan. And that were never completely gone, I'm afraid. Aedhan was my only and favourite brother. He was nice, sometimes naïve, sometimes stubborn, always funny and helpful. We shared our interest for owls and brooms. During my first three years at Hogwarts we also shared the strangeness of not being on the same soil, we shared the progress of Mum's owl training, we shared the ups and downs of my witchcraft learning. By contrast, Keelin was always clinging when I spent time with _her_ twin. From the tiny little thing that crawled after her early galloping brother, whom I learnt all the games I knew, she had turned out to grow as a possessive pain, smart enough to imagine what to keep Aedhan with her – and distance away from me if she could. She was the one who awaked the violent protective behaviour of our brother at school when she was abandoned by her Ronan-boyfriend for being _weird_ , as if it means something to have a boyfriend when you are seven. This scene forced the big ten-year-old girl I was to react by keeping bruisers apart, what led me to tighten Aedhan's arm strong enough to hold him back from using spontaneous magic, and what incidentally led me to crack his bone by using mine. Keelin was also the one with whom Aedhan spent the whole Christmas holidays during my third year, because of her new separation – with her Ronan _again_. I had probably better to go and see that stupid boy to tell him he should stop hanging around her if he just doesn't like her _magic weirdness_. Keelin had always had different personal interests, indeed. She didn't love flight as Aedhan and I did. Dad and his horses represented just the same for her as Mum and her owls for us. It was all the same for her gossip exchanging: we were definitely not on the same page. And that's exactly why I couldn't give Aedhan a clue about what was happening, to avoid the risk of seeing Keelin throwing an *Exploding Snap* in the dormitories of Slytherin.

However, as long as I can remember, she was my family. She and Aedhan were concerned by what took me five years to understand.

By the time of my first year, my parents were still having estranged relationship. Then – since the day following my Sorting, actually, and until my siblings' – Mum used to say that real Harpers were sorted in Slytherin and O'Leans in Hufflepuff. Yes, Mum's a Harper, and proud of it. One Harper was of same cohort at Hogwarts, and a good friend of mine. My cousin was actually like my closest one, except for a few details. First, there were his sister and my brother places. Then, there had been the Quidditch World Cup when he had supported Bulgaria, whereas the Irish Chaser Siofra Morane was a cousin of our parents. With him, however, I was proud to belong to the House of Mum's side of the family. It's later that I began to understand what it meant between her and Dad.

Dad had light blue eyes – which would've been icy without his natural smile. Mine are exactly the same. Aedhan and Keelin share both the warm green-brown eyes of Mum. This has been another reason for me to be jealous of my sister. So I couldn't help but notice the first other person I ever saw with Dad's icy eyes. There was at Hogwarts this one year older Hufflepuff boy: the first piece of the puzzle.

There are little reasons for one Hufflepuff and one Slytherin to meet and to learn about each other, even more when they are not from the same schoolyear. Once I had looked into his eyes, in the corridors, I tried many times to find a way to run into him. But when I managed to look at him long enough, the curly-haired boy was not moving anymore. There were screaming everywhere. Some pupils where pointing at him, others were staring at a motionless ghost just steps away. Then schoolteachers arrived. For the second time this year there were rumblings against Slytherin and the young Harry Potter, despite the fear that filled his eyes. That's how I learnt that Justin Finch-Fletchley – the dark-haired boy with icy eyes – was said to be Muggle-born: the second piece of the puzzle.

There had been a while since the first time I saw my parents quarrelling one with another. I had heard less and less about Dad's 'irresponsibility', about Dad's 'lies', about Dad's 'fault', about Dad's 'Exploding Snap', about Mum burying her 'head in the sand', and how 'intolerant she was… As my school life became darker and _weirder_ , even for the magic people we were, the puzzle was building. And things between my parents eventually settled.

My parents never met at school. It wasn't part of the problem that Mum was flourishing at Slytherin where her name and her blood were respected. Nor was it because Dad was a very popular Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. Actually, they met during the previous War. Mum was twenty and Dad thirty. And what happened during the twelve years before didn't concern us. Well, it did not count until then. One day of summer, between my fifth and my sixth year at Hogwarts, the _Daily Prophet_ burst into our kitchen. Then again, I heard about Dad's 'duty'. It was from his mouth this time. My siblings and I were sent upstairs. And I understood in the face of my young cadets that time had come for our lives to explode.

* * *

*Exploding Snap:

1\. a widespread card game in which players are thrilled for the cards may unpredictably explode while meeting one of equal value, the following card may (or not) turn the tables

2\. any similar situation, (highly) potentially hazardous for the one who settles it

* * *

 _I'm waiting eagerly for reviews!_


	2. Dad's secret

_Thanks for having moved on to the second chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Dad's secret

* * *

Neither Mum nor Dad was shouting this time. Or were they using an Imperturbable Charm? I had heard about that spell in the common room when Theodore Nott was arguing with Drago Malfoy the year before – But it's not what mattered at the moment. I was sitting on the top step of the stairs. Aedhan was to my left and Keelin to my right _without complaint_. Their lack of reaction made me believe that they needed to be reassured, more than ever. They knew something big was coming. Then what should I say? Only Dad had the right to say what I had in mind. What if he decided to keep it for him once more? Wasn't it their right to know? I breathed deeply. Aedhan put his head on my shoulder. My _little_ brother was yet my size. How tall would he become? Tall like a Harper or broad-shouldered like an O'Lean? And Keelin? She was not trying to get away from me that time. She had turned Mum's eyes on the staircase apprehensively. There was no sign of the little devil anymore: her teenage face seemed suddenly grave.

I felt absurdly the urge to keep my siblings from what I had discovered. In those already troubled times, it seemed to me that the unrest they felt was enough for them to grow older. What had they understood by themselves? I gave them both a big hug. It was as well for their reassurance as for my own. One might have thought that we were a family united in sadness. But deep down it was like I was betraying their trust: we lived just part of the truth, we weren't even all here! Eventually, I sat up and prepared to speak without looking any of them in the eyes. 'I think I know what's going on. It is related to the dark things that spread in Great-Britain, and in Ireland, to a smaller extent. It has something to do with… with the killing of Professor Dumbledore.'

Footsteps came closer and we remain still. Dad and Mum were there. They stood side by side at the bottom of the stairs.

'Come here kids, please', Dad began, 'there is something we need to tell you.' He looked Mum. 'There is something _I_ need to tell you.'

I led silently my siblings downstairs. We went quietly in the kitchen and Mum closed the door after us. She turned her wand smoothly around the room with no word and a puff of gleaming air seemed to hang on to the walls. I understood at once she was using the Imperturbable Charm without spelling it. I felt a sudden hurry to learn it. But I took a chair without speaking and once again Aedhan and Keelin placed on both my side.

'As you know', Dad said calmly, 'times are going darker. But for your mother as for me, it already happened once.'

'You can't plainly imagine what the loss of your headmaster really means', Mum added, 'what happened two months ago was terrifying, terribly shocking, and incomprehensible to you. But its meaning is even stronger for our community. With the killing of such a great wizard it was only a matter of time before our countries slide into fear and chaos. Even what you heard about last year won't prepare you to what is coming. It is like nothing you have experienced."

'What we hardly made through was darker, scarier, bloodier than you'd imagine."

I felt that Keelin had frozen.

'I passed my .T.s in 1968. Shortly after, You-know-who claimed for the responsibility of his first attack on Muggles. Nothing was the same after that. Gradually, he made the Magic people his servants or his victims. And his power made more and more hopeless any attempts at resistance. All protections seemed doomed but one, Hogwarts.'

'The Harper family benefited from a magic fortification, which ladled its power from the age of the domain. And our status meant another shielding against a potential attack, at least for a while. I grew up safe enough to enter the school with no real threat."

"But those who did not prepare themselves with sufficient protection were hired when they were Pure or Half-bloods, the other where killed. The surrounding vast fear was to come home under a shining Dark Mark. I foolishly believed that I could avoid drawing attention to me while being a modest Carer for Magic Creatures' apprentice.'

Dad paused. I wasn't the only one noticing that he was hesitating.

'So, what did you do?' Aedhan's voice was harsh. Right away and with discomfort, I understood what he was hinting.

'Aedhan!' I scolded him. 'How dare you say that? Let him speak.'

'What! It is not because you believe that you guessed everything on your own, it's no because _you_ decided not to tell _us_ anything that _I_ should do the same! If _I_ believe _you_ have something to know and you missed…!'

' _You_ are the one missing the point Aedhan!' I shouted while getting on my feet.

'Am I?' He sprang to his feet. 'So what _are you_? I wonder if you believe our father did nothing wrong or if you actually think wat he did isn't!'

Had I decided to clench my right fist? I looked Aedhan in the eyes and something hit me. Could he really believe what he was saying? Was it possible that all the clues I put together could be interpreted differently–? By anybody who wasn't obsessed with my icy eyes that I took after Dad–? He and Mum were voiceless. Probably were they stunned by the very first argument I and Aedhan were having. Oddly, perverse satisfaction breezed as I saw that Keelin was left out of the discussion this time. It fell quickly. I was totally sorry for her as for Dad who should be hurt by his son's distrust.

'It's exactly the way he nearly won in those days', Mum suddenly said with a lifeless voice, 'he broke the families apart, he made the friends standing against their friends, everyone began to distrust anyone else, even their allies. And the worst are the friends who profited of the trust they had left to stab the most supportive ones in the back.'

Aedhan swallowed and we sat back without looking at one another. Mum hadn't spoken more than twice about the last war nor of its heroes.

'They were one year older at Hogwarts', she went on with more vehemence, 'but I remember them all: the popular Muggle-born Lily Evans, her great admirer the famous James Potter, the discrete charming Remus Lupin, Sirius Black the deprived icon, and Peter Pettigrew the lucky one of the group.'

Everyone went more silent, if it were even possible to be. My siblings couldn't be remembering my best and most mysterious Defence Against the Dark Arts. I did however. But the next name created a shadowy chill.

'Nobody there could have foreseen how the war was about to destroy their lives. What I saw actually was that Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew were as brothers one to another. They were inseparable as they grew older in Hogwarts and as times went darker outside.' Mum took a pause and gave Dad a deep look. Then, she took the floor again: 'Father and Mother wouldn't send me and my brothers away from home without difficulty. And it is against their will that the oldest of us joined the Auror forces when he left Hogwarts, three years before me. He, his wife and their new-born child were found dead on happy event day.'

The silence was deafening but Mum wouldn't let us the time to breathe.

'People were so often missing at the time that it was nearly impossible to be sure of the cause. Just after my N.E.W.T's Father sent me to a distant aunt who was owl master-trainer in Ireland. But the atrocities from which I was kept away ended only with a last family tragedy. The Potters were given away to You-know-who but the Magic World only rejoiced with his disappearance. One day after the first of those four died, one was bestowed posthumously with Merlin Order, another was put in jail, and the last was abandoned in a world from which he could surely not share the joy… _This_ is what _betrayal means_ , and what devastated all of them to the last left. I wanted you to know in what world your father and I have lived. Think about the way your Headmaster died. You won't render your judgement about what we went through before that.'

'Never would I have joined this murderer!' Aedhan cried out loud.

'We know that better than you do, son.' Dad added calmly.

'So, you…' Aedhan tried to ask: 'you did nothing bad, did you?'

'The worst I did in the midst of that war would be for you to flee like a coward.'

Aedhan hung his head. He opened his mouth twice to apologize but no word came.

'You don't have to excuse yourself: I should, for having hidden that. Keelin, Aedhan, Sheeva', Dad began before turning to Mum, 'Ashley, please accept my apologies.'

Silence, again. I couldn't look at Aedhan or at Keelin. After a while, Mum spoke.

'Dil', she whispered, 'I told you once that I would accept them plainly when you tell our children everything.'

'I know!'

My voice seemed weirdly high-pitched. But I push myself to go on.

'I know and I…', I took the time to look Dad in the eyes, 'I accept your apologies.'

'Your mother is right, Sheeva. You've maybe understood a part of it. But it is my duty as a father to admit you the whole story. It has been mine for too long and it is more than time you hear it.'

Mum and Dad exchanged a long stare before sitting down in front of us. Then Dad eventually began to tell us his story.

'I fled. I had barely decided it that I couldn't change my mind. I took Muggle leave of England and of my apprenticeship. But rather than putting my family in danger I sent a Muggle letter from Dublin where I settled. My parents had taught me how to act with non-magical people since I was very young. I already had an identity for them. Therefore, I had no real problem mixing with them. I found an activity – studies to become a veterinarian – how to pay it – money sent from my parents – and where to live.

'This was confusing at first, like being on the other side of the world. Tension heightened, some shootings were having inexplicable triggering. I was made aware of You-know-who's acts from the Muggle's point of view as I tried to act like one. But I laid low by focusing on my studies. For years, I learnt much about animal health, about Muggle social life either. I was a serious student for my teachers, a funny guy for my friends, and – well – "unfortunately settled down" for most of the girls of my age.

'I could laugh with many girls I hung about. But one drew my special attention.'

Aedhan was watching our father with an open jaw while Keelin was blinking repeatedly. I hold back my grin and looked at Mum. Her face remained unreadable.

'Maureen was… outspoken, strong and sparsely impressionable. She wanted to become a lawyer and her diction left hardly someone indifferent. Actually, it wasn't difficult to attach oneself to her. I wasn't alone in my bunch of friends who acted instinctively like a gentleman when someone expressed his anger verbally or even physically against her. But I alone braved her wrath while telling her to pay attention. Maybe was I the only one brave – or unconscious – enough to face her temper when she turned into a warlike harpy threatening with her dark eyes and curly hair?"

I hid my gasp into a cough.

'Muggles thereabout didn't like women who studied something else than midwifery or education. But it didn't stop her. It was exhilarating to court her lovely tenacity. For the first time I was crazy about a woman. I would follow her at the end of the earth. So when time came for her to be graduated and to move to Northern Ireland were it could be easier for her to get a job I took my chance. She already had relatives there. It was also time for me to enter the professional world. Then, I mustered my courage and introduced myself to her parents. On June 1st 1978 I proposed Maureen Fletchley.

'I worked one entire year in the Northern Irish countryside while she lived at her uncle's. And time was coming for us to plane our wedding. But there had been in winter another unexplained disaster in Ireland: a gigantic explosion killed four dozen people in a place without any interest for You-know-who. And I was in fear that the time would came for him to strike at random among my loved ones.

'Finally this peaceful life ceased. The rabies was said to be spreading in the surroundings homesteads. I was called by a farmer whose dog had bitten one of his cows. He was forced to shoot the first one. But there was no trace of the disease to be found when I examined the dog's body. I couldn't help but to check that my wand was well hidden in the pocket of my doctor's coat. I had started again to keep it with me for a couple of weeks. The cow was tied in the same barn. After making sure the farmer had moved off with the rest of his herd, I used my wand for the first time since I had begun to act as a Muggle student. What I found out was less disturbing than what happened then.

'I wasn't the only sorcerer around. _Her_ name was Gamp. She was a  
Ravenclaw of my graduating class. It was not her first time to practice the _Imperius_. And she was wielding it very well. I had to stand between her and the poor farmer, on whom she had set the cattle. She recognized me at first sight and she wasn't pleased at all. She called me a betrayer for defending Muggles instead of my own. What suggested me that she was not only meaning Blood Traitor? I don't know. She felt the need to shout me that her spouse was just done with my parents. The fight that followed was chaotic. I remember wondering what she had done to my parents, attacking, defending myself, and then starting all over again. And all finished. I barely bothered to improvise traces of an accident. The farmer was badly injured and I did my best with my hands and wand before _obliviating_ him. Then, I Disapparated with Gamp's body.

'There was nothing to be called home anymore. All my childhood had been devoured by a gigantic monstrous fire. I was insane while leaving for St Mungo's. There, what remained of my mother hadn't even the strength to shudder. She recognised me at once. But the only thing that was my mother in the middle of this chunk of ineffective ointment was her burnt blue-grey eyes, which she found the power to fix on me without seeing anything. The healers told me she managed to reach their fireplace with Floo powder – dreadfully burnt and alone. I haven't left her three whole days. Her lasts.

'It's when I came back and buried her in the black soil where my father remained that I met a newly-wed childhood friend. She had inherited the family riding stable. First, she was very surprised to see me and didn't understand my gesture. But after a long time talking she offered me to take over her heritage. She had wished to leave the region and was glad to find a veterinarian who had known the house.

'I've rebuilt my life here. And here I've established home with a witch I was lucky to meet and love. I had never regretted to build this family, here with you Ashley, or to bring you up, Sheeva, Aedhan, and Keelin.

'But my duty isn't fulfilled yet. For here I received a letter during summer 1991. It was from Maureen Finch-Fletchley whose only son was called to go at Hogwarts. His father was long dead. But she was sure that his abilities came from someone else, as for his blue-grey eyes… For years, I've helped her handle this world without Justin knowing anything. It was harmless for him to be a Muggle-born, until today. I wanted to avoid an awkward situation. But I'm to blame for most likely endangering us all. Forgive me please, for I awe him safety now.'

* * *

 _... And, please, review!_


	3. How Mum reacted

_I was keen to show you the beginning of the change... hoping you will enjoy it!_

* * *

How Mum reacted

* * *

The _Daily Prophet_ , which had woken that story, lay on the table. It was labelled with the suggestive title: _Every recognised witches and wizards of secondary education level kindly requested to attend school at Hogwarts_ … Was it even possible to go that far?

' _Recognised witches and wizards_ –? It's–?'

'– disgusting!'

I had interrupted my brother without thinking at it. The attention turned to me. I gulped, and then threw a peeved glance at the photo of Umbridge. What a toad with her unbearable triumphant smile!

'But what does this really mean? How would ' _witches and wizards_ ' be… recognised?'

'It promises that Muggle-borns will be registered… _at least_ …'

'Proven or _alleged_ Muggle-borns…'

Both my parents had the same facial expression: raised eyebrows, killing glances, clenched teeth. There was something wrong. Something more… That would be coming on strong, but–!

'The Ministry of Magic has fallen?!'

'It's debatable', began Mum, 'but only if you are in an Imperturbable bubble.'

' _Then, is it true?_ '

'You must be extremely cautious with that, Aedhan. I hope that's clear!'

'O.K., Mum.'

'Your mother is right, Son. That's not hot air. Your safety is at stake, but also that of your sisters. You get the picture?'

'Besides, Maureen and Justin Finch-Fletchley are also implicated.'

Keelin stayed frozen. Aedhan became red as Dad and I turned to Mum. She stood up. To my great surprise, she placed herself behind Dad and put her hands on his shoulders. 'Dil, I accept plainly your apologies now.' It would have been possible to hear a fly. Aedhan seemed likely to have unlearnt how to breathe. Dad turned a guilty face towards Mum. They observed each other silently. How long hadn't we three been left aside from one of their soundless conversation?

'We'll have a discussion later, Dil. I'm with you this time. What are you planning to do for Justin?'

'The Ministry won't take long to find their address, if they haven't yet. He… They must move away quickly.' Dad answered while lowering his eyes.

'Then', Mum said without pointing out the word 'they', 'we should add a protection to the Unplottablility.'

Dad hadn't told us much about this. Maybe was that why I believed he had hardly recovered from the preceding war? He never flew with us. He seldom used his wand… To my mind, he was keeping himself away from the magical world. Hence the Unplottablility. Mum always presented this to her customer base as a bond of trust, regarding the superior quality of her owl training: the best in Great-Britain and Ireland. But only my cousin was invited, even then, his parents and he have come with Floo powder. The few, whom we welcomed at _Owl-Stud_ , were Muggles coming for horse-riding.

'What do you offer?' Dad asked after a moment.

'My parents talked about the _Fidelius_ Charm during the War. It consisted in hiding a secret deep inside a magical person who would be the only one able to bare it.'

'What does 'secret' means for you: 'piece of information'?'

'Yes, for example, but 'location' too. It would be a Charm powerful enough to make an entire area totally imperceptible. My brother Lance must have a book of spells about that. Unless Aintìn has left something to me thereupon.'

'But will we– I mean– What are you intending to do? Will Justin and his mother come, concretely?'

'Sheeva… It would be safer to shelter them', Mum began, 'now, the question is: when will receive them?'

'As soon as possible.'

Mum turned to Dad.

'And for you, what does 'possible' mean? Have you any Idea of how you'll get in touch with them to talk about that?'

'I have their address. Certainly, the Muggle post won't be fast enough, but your owls–'

'Dil!' Mum interrupted him by hitting the table with her hands. 'You can't approach this issue through a letter!'

'And are you expecting from me? Can I really come out of nowhere and tell Justin that I'm his father? Whereupon would I undoubtedly say: 'Come along, Son! You're in danger and must trust me!' _Were you thinking about that?_ '

' _Well, sure, your trustfulness would be more convincing if write that!_ '

Dad stood up but Mum didn't back off before him. Keelin growled. It was her first sound since the beginning of the conversation. Even Aedhan was breathing again. He muttered.

'Well, it was sure however 'the discussion' wouldn't come that 'later', would it?'

I threw a glance at him. He did not look once at Mum and Dad, who were turning beet red.

' _This is not the time for that, Aedhan!_ '

' _What! He is right! Haven't you had enough of always arguing?_ '

My parents turned towards me at the same time. To my great relief – and my great surprise – my sister gave me some support.

'Always! Yes! But still now! Why so?'

'Is there nothing more important than you two getting worked up?'

Dad spoke after looking at Mum.

'… Maybe it _is_ important, actually. During a War we must feel – and know – that we can trust each other.'

'It would be easy to say 'it's now or never', but you're right.' Mum added. 'Better late than never. And we have something else to do now… First of all, we must prepare some excuses: no one over there should be suspecting where they are bound for, nor should it seem odd to anyone here that we house strangers. Then we have to convince them to trust us.'

Dad lowered his head: Mum was right. I had maybe some suggestion.

'Dad, could you hire a stable boy?'

'Well– I could offer Justin an apprenticeship training position, but– for Maureen?'

'As things stand, she would surely understand if we were more likely to protect one of them both.'

'What do you mean? There is no question of letting Justin's mother in danger!'

'I haven't said that. What about you? Wasn't it your suggestion that she was able to stand on her own? It's you who called her 'Justin's mother'. And if necessary she'll do her best to protect her son. We could need a Muggle Repelling Charm! Then we should help her finding somewhere else.'

'I'll be already asking too much of them: bursting into their life to get them safe, yes, it's the least I awe them… But separating them– I'm sorry but I can't. Ashley, please–'

'No', snapped Mum for the first time, 'you don't know what this is all about. You don't know in what you're getting involved. Don't you understand what I mean? You are responsible for Justin's gift. So you want to protect him, because you feel guilty that he'll be hunt down because of that. _This isn't about duty! It is about need!_ That's it! That's _always_ been it! From the minute you learned that he was your son you've decided to protect him by hiding what binds you two. You've kept him from being no more than a child born out of wedlock from a Muggle and a Pure-blood, but also from anything else in the magical world! _What you need now is to act like a father!_ What means that you must adapt to the situation for _each of your children_ to be shielded at best. Do you understand? Whatever you should do! Do it! Right now! BE A FATHER, DIL! FOR OUR CHILDREN AS FOR ALL OF YOURS! IF YOU DON'T FIND THE WAY, I WILL!'

Seconds past without any reaction of Dad. His stunned face was turned to Mum's, but what about his mind–?

Then, she was gone – Mum, I mean. Without warning she had left the kitchen. I heard her quick steps reaching the stairs before climbing it. I jumped up suddenly as under _Enervate_. I hurried to the entrance hall.

Mum had rushed down. I ran to her while she was taking off a long rain coat from the coat rack. She opened the backdoor quickly, and I grabbed randomly a Jacket.

'Mum! Please, wait!'

'Go home, Hatchling!' Mum barely bothered to slow her pace. But she checked that nobody was hanging around before reaching the grove directly in front of us. 'Give your father Aintìns book. It's laid on my desk.'

Thank Morgan! No horseback hike was planned that day! I had no time for rejoicing. Mum was disappearing among the trees. I rushed to our Quidditch field. As always, I felt chilly while walking through the Muggle Repelling Charm. Mum was coming to the middle of the clearing. With her wand, she opened the door of the old stone windmill she had converted in an owlery. I caught up quickly with her.

'Mum! You–! _Are you flying away?_ '

'It won't be long.' Mum answered as she was removing her trusty _Nimbus 2000_ from the broom closet.

'I want to come with you.'

'No, Sheeva. I need you to help your dad. Please, take care of them. I won't be alone.' She kissed me on the forehead. Long ago hadn't she done such things. But my astonishment was replaced by a feeling of awakening – more familiar to me – as Mum raised her leathery-gloved fist and called: ' _Tintreach_!'

At lightning speed – like his name – a black bird of prey appeared on Mum's hand. She asked me to carry her broomstick while she locked out the door with her magic wand. The peregrine falcon, whose colour was unusual, looked at me right in the eyes. I felt something like living strength, and a bit of defiance. I answered by holding out the penetrating gaze of his eyes. He had better come for us as soon as anything gets wrong. He was Mum's fastest courier after all, wasn't he? _He had better come–! Understood?_ He lowered the eyes while Mum took her _Nimbus 2000_ back.

'How long–?'

'In four days' time Tintreach will come back with a message, with me and _them_ if we are lucky.'

'But what are you thinking about? It… You've said it's becoming dangerous outside!'

'Only a mother can convince another. And yes: we are pressed for time. Please, wish me good luck…'

She got on her broom and asked the hawk to take flight. 'Tintreach?' This time I felt her awe-inspiring aura as the bird spread his wings. I was totally voiceless. Tintreach flew in a circle: he was waiting for Mum. She looked at me and said: 'I've got confidence in you, Hatchling.' Then she Disillusioned the broom before pointing her wand toward herself.

'Mum?... May Merlin give you strength and protection.'

She smiled at me… and turned out blurred, until becoming a glass figure with no reflection. The puff of her take-off made my hair dishevelled. And I didn't need to see that Tintreach was disappearing behind the tops of trees, after one last circle, to feel that their presence was fading.

* * *

 _I'm counting on two moths before the next chapter. By then I'm open to any review!_


End file.
